Diabetes mellitus is a disorder in which the pancreas cannot create sufficient insulin (Type I or insulin dependent) and/or in which insulin is not effective (Type 2 or non-insulin dependent). In the diabetic state, the victim suffers from high blood sugar, which can cause an array of physiological derangements associated with the deterioration of small blood vessels, for example, kidney failure, skin ulcers, or bleeding into the vitreous of the eye. A hypoglycemic reaction (low blood sugar) can be induced by an inadvertent overdose of insulin, or after a normal dose of insulin or glucose-lowering agent accompanied by extraordinary exercise or insufficient food intake.
Conventionally, a person with diabetes carries a self-monitoring blood glucose (SMBG) monitor, which typically requires uncomfortable finger pricking methods. Due to the lack of comfort and convenience, a person with diabetes normally only measures his or her glucose levels two to four times per day. Unfortunately, such time intervals are so far spread apart that the person with diabetes likely finds out too late of a hyperglycemic or hypoglycemic condition, sometimes incurring dangerous side effects. Glucose levels may be alternatively monitored continuously by a sensor system including an on-skin sensor assembly. The sensor system may have a wireless transmitter which transmits measurement data to a receiver which can process and display information based on the measurements.
The process of applying the sensor to the person is important for such a system to be effective and user friendly. The application process should result in the sensor assembly being attached to the person in a state where it is capable of sensing glucose level information, communicating the glucose level information to the transmitter, and transmitting the glucose level information to the receiver.